2H47 du matin
by elbasi
Summary: Il la pris par le bras et l’emmena à l’extérieur du labo. Il semblait s’être calmé jusqu’à ce qu’il la plaque contre un mur, colle son corps contre le sien et la fixe dans les yeux.
1. 2H47

-CARTER

-CARTER !

Rohh non, très mauvais moment pour être en colère, général O'Neill ! J'ai presque fini mon expérience !

_Il entra vif et avec un air très très très énervé !_

-CARTER !

-Oui, mon général ?

Il la pris par le bras et l'emmena à l'extérieur du labo. Il semblait s'être calmé jusqu'à ce qu'il la plaque contre un mur, colle son corps contre le sien et la fixe dans les yeux.

-Mon général ?

-Maintenant dites moi où dans toute cette base les cameras sont mortes ?

_Il avait toujours ce ton, plus qu'effrayant, c'est sûr il y avait quelque chose de grave._

-Euuh l'ascenseur je crois est en panne depuis plusieurs..

Il la coupa brusquement et se décolla d'elle, dommage soit dit en passant elle adorait être collé à lui pendant plus d'une minute. Il l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

_Ils étaient là devant l'ascenseur, à attendre, il la tenait par la manche. C'était étrange._

_Les portes s'ouvrirent. Il l'a projeta à l'intérieur et la plaqua encore contre une paroi._

_C'est fou ce qu'elle adorait ça !_

-Monsieur ?

Il ne répondit qu'en l'embrassant. Elle approfondie le baiser, ne pouvant plus, mais alors plus du tout se contrôler pour préserver sa carrière ! Lentement il se détacha d'elle, la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-La prochaine fois que vous tromper Peter faites le avec moi et pas avec Felger !

_Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il la quitta brusquement. Il était plus détendu ça se voyait dans sa démarche. Et elle ? Toujours dans l'ascenseur plaqué contre le rebord, les yeux dans le vide._

_Maintenant ce qui était sûr c'est que Jack O'Neill était imprévisible à 2H47 du matin. Imprévisible dans un sens vraiment majoratif._


	2. 3H17

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! _**:D **

**Et voici la petite suite comme promis, à vous de voir si vous en voulez une autre ..**

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

3H17 – Chambre du Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter

Après ce qui c'était passé, elle ne réfléchissait plus totalement comme d'habitude. Ce baiser qu'elle avait échangé. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment précis la faisait sourire, encore 13 minutes après.

Imaginez comment se sera demain matin au briefing avec le colonel en face d'elle. Jamais elle ne pourra se contrôler de le regarder avec un air totalement stupide !

De plus que Daniel va remarquer le changement dès qu'elle passera la porte, c'est sûr.

STOP STOP STOP !! Il faut penser au pourquoi et au comment de ce baiser. Rien n'aurais dû se passer entre vous !

Le pourquoi... il voulait l'embrasser ?! Il n'y avait pas un truc avec Pete et Felger ? J'y repenserais après.

Le comment… il suffit de se rappeler la façon dont il l'a plaquée contre le mur et après contre la paroi de l'ascenseur !

Des coups de couteaux seraient les biens venus dans de tels moment de fantasme et de romantisme douteux.

Qu'avait t'il dis à propos de Felger ?

Et de Pete ?

..

..

..

MERDE !

-La prochaine fois que vous tromper Peter faites le avec moi et pas avec Felger !

Il les avaient vu ? Elle et Jay !?

C'était tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE ! Il n'avait pas pu elle avait constater que le labo était fermer en ressortant.

Comment avait –il sût ? Et pourquoi disait-il qu'elle trompait Pete ?

Il ne savait pas ! C'était ça ! Daniel ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait rompu avec Pete il a deux semaines ! Etrange ! Et très mauvais…

Minute il faut que je me concentre, comment a t'il put savoir ?

Aucun moyen de savoir, personne n'était là, juste Jay, et elle bien sûr.

Elle avait même pris soin d'assommer le soldat qui surveillait les cameras.

Oh NON, NON, NON !

Pourquoi ! Mais pourquoi diable avait il fallu qu'il passe par là ce jour précis !

Quoique le résultat obtenu est très encourageant !

Sur ce le sommeil vint tout d'un coup plus facilement !


	3. 3H34

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour les reviews !! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire parce que après je vais en vacances pour deux semaines...**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Après ce qui c'était passé, c'était sûr, elle allait le prendre pour un fou.

Et si finalement, il ne s'était rien passé entre Felger et elle ? Impossible, il les avaient vu. Un souvenir très amer. Le genre de truc qui choque et qui reste dans les esprit pendant plusieurs jours. Franchement, comment Carter pouvais préférer cet homme - peut on le qualifier d'homme ? – à lui.

S'il continuait à réfléchir comme ça, il allait pouvoir se taper la tête contre son bureau. Il pensait connaître Carter.

Il y avait là un non sens total ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Il se maudissait encore d'être passé par la salle de surveillance, et d'avoir vu ce garde assommé. Mais voilà, il était rentré dans la salle et en avait profiter. A cette heure il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'activités dans la base. Seulement quelques écrans étaient en mouvements. Il y avait l'infirmerie, sg-5 avait eu un retour difficile ; la salle de sport où justement le chef de sg-5 se défoulait, il s'en voulait ; Daniel était encore debout devant une traduction .

Et c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait vu Carter adossée contre son bureau, regardant vers la porte. Les cameras n'avait pas le son. Mais, O'Neill savait qu'on pouvait le mettre grâce à son code. Il avait donc observé le soldat encore endormi sur sa chaise et avait entré le code pour avoir le son du labo. Il écoutait et regardait attentivement.

_Jay, je savais que vous viendriez. _ Incroyable, ça ne pouvait pas être Carter, jamais elle ne parlait de cette façon !

_Euuhh, oui Colonel, je suis là_

_Voyons Jay, appelez moi Sam_

_Euuhh…et bien… euuhh… oui… euhh… si vous voulez. _ Ce type devrait avoir un Award pour sa façon de parler !

_Vous vous souvenez de notre accord ? _C'est là que Carter commença a s'avancer lentement vers Felger. O'Neill était dégoûter de voir ça. Mais au moment où il voulait arrêter de regarder, mais Carter s'était brusquement jetée sur Felger et celui-ci empoignait bien goulûment ses lèvres au même titre que sa fesse droite . Qu'il malaxait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, de façon étrange.

O'Neill aurait bien aimé avoir un autre angle de vue de façon à pouvoir observer le visage de Carter à ce moment là .

Mais dans sa réflexion il vît que le soldat se réveillait, il désactiva donc les codes et appela l'infirmerie pour que quelqu'un vienne le soigner.

Tout ça c'était passé il y a deux jours, et durant ces deux long jour de hantise et de rage envers Felger. Il avait pensé à toutes les possibilités pour trouver une solution.

Seulement ce qu'il venait de faire, était une totale improvisation.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas parler à Carter et le fait de la voir, avait booster ces capacités sensorielles et flouter ses capacités intellectuelles.

Ce qui enfin de compte avait donné un cocktail plutôt explosif !

Walter venait de toquer, et d'enter.

-Mon Général, le docteur Felger demande à vous parler.

Et il ose venir le narguer dans ce bureau celui là ! Je m'en donner à cœur joie !

-C'est bon Walter, faites le entrer.

Un sourire effrayant se toisa sur son visage, et Walter dépêcha de s'en aller pour laisser entrer Felger.


	4. 3H41 : heure idéale de téléportation

**Désolé pour le retard, eh oui c'était les vacances :)**

**Merci pour les reviews et voilà la suite, mais pas encore la fin.**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Pitié qu'il ne soit pas énervé, pitié, pitié. Jay reprends toi ! Tu es un des cerveaux de cette base ! C'est toi qui fait tout tourné ici ! Et le général t'as en respect c'est sûr ! D'ailleurs il a sourit quand tu es entré ! Pourquoi je me parle à moi même en fait ? Un surplus d'intelligence peut être ?! Quoi d'autre !

Pourquoi me regarde il comme ça ?

-Vous allez dire quelque chose Felger ? Sinon je peux aller me coucher !

-Euh..mm..oui, en fait Jack il faut qu'on parle !

-Depuis quand vous ai-je autorisé a m'appeler Jack ?

-Et bien..euuhh.. je pensais.. que après tout ce qu'on avait subi ensemble..

Jack le fixa longtemps, incroyable voilà que ce petit scientifique vicieux et menteur se croyais son « ami ».

-Peu importe et je vous rappelle que nous avons été ensemble que pendant 2 missions ! Dites moi plutôt pourquoi vous venez me voir.

-Euhh..oui.. en fait..euuhh..c'est assez délicat.

-Délicat ?

-Oui et euhh..personnel...

-Bon sang, dites le !

-Euhh..et bien voilà..je vous invite chez moi ce dimanche monsieur, pour un diner avant mon union prochaine avec le colonel Carter. Je vous prie bien sûr d'accepter ! Malgré le fait que votre relation avec Sam est échouée et que bien sûr elle a dû avorter de vos quadruplés, j'en suis d'ailleurs désolé mais maintenant tout cela est fini il n'est donc pas utile d'en reparlé et d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ne niez pas, ici tout se sait ! Et puis accepter !

-Elle tient à votre présence ! Et moi aussi !

-C'est à dire que je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que je vienne.

-Vous êtes d'accord ! Mais c'est génial ! Chez moi à 12H00 et ne soyez pas en retard hein ! Je vous connais !

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte il ne dit rien, un très bon signe ! Je crois ?

Samantha Carter, ah, la douce brise qui ensoleillait mes journée !! Je savais que c'était la femme de ma vie !

oO00O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O00O0O0O00O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Le général était étalé sur son bureau, franchement qui pourrait croire à ça ? Carter était dans le coup et ça il en était presque sûr ! Si c'était le cas tant mieux !

Mais dans le cas contraire c'est à 3H41 qu'aurais été l'heure idéale pour que Thor le téléporte.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O00O00O0O

_A votre place, je serais assez énervé .. donc __est-ce que ça mérite des reviews ?  
_


	5. 8H45

**Merci pour les reviews !! Surtout celle de Gavril Nagarian, qui m'a fait vraiment bien me marrer ! Et je suis ravie qu'Ellana soit énervé, par contre niveau reviews assassines tu peux faire mieux ! **

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Ce Felger avait vraiment pété un câble ! Il croyait quoi déjà ? Ah oui que Carter avait avorté le leurs sois disant quadruplés ! Ce mec doit être bouché quand il entends les rumeurs.

Bon au lit et demain petite discussion avec Carter avant le briefing !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**LE COLONEL CARTER EST DEMANDE DANS LE BUREAU DU GENERAL - LE COLONEL CARTER EST DEMANDE DANS LE BUREAU DU GENERAL**

Sam venait juste d'arriver au mess quand elle entendit l'annonce de Walter, bizarre, d'habitude elle ne se trompait d'heure, le briefing n'avait lieu que dans 10 minutes.

Elle posa son plateau et se dirigea donc vers de bureau du général, il voulait peut être avoir une discussion avec ce qu'il c'était passé, sans aucun doute un des meilleurs baiser de sa vie ! Là ce n'était pas vraiment objectif !

Elle frappa doucement contre la porte, qui était déjà entrouverte. Il était adossé à son fauteuil.

-Entrer Carter, entrer.

-Mon général ?

-En fait c'est à propos de vous et de votre vie personnelle.

-Ma vie personnelle ?

-Oui, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas ce que vous faites, mais si vous pouviez le faire en dehors de la base, vous savez très bien qu'il y a toutes ces caméras qui nous épient et franchement Carter je suis sûre que vous n'aimeriez pas que tout le monde sache ce que vous faites dans votre labo.

-Mais monsieur je ne..

-Ah, Carter ne discutez pas avec ça, je respecte votre vie personnelle, enfin hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin j'ai été un petit peu loin et j'en suis désolé, et comme vous dites toujours dans ces moments là « on oublie ! » , mais franchement là Carter vous m'avez mis à bout ! Vous voulez que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Je ne suis plus tout jeune !

-Carter ? Un problème ? Vous avez une petite mine !

-Mon général ce n'est pas que je n'ai rien écouté, non, au contraire, mais vous me parlez de quoi au juste ?! C'est quoi cette histoire de caméras et de vie personnelle ! Et votre baiser là dans le couloir ? Pourquoi vous vous justifiez ? Daniel ne vous a pas dit que j'étais célibataire ??

Jack la fixait il était aussi perdu qu'elle !

-Ouhouh ! Pete et moi c'est fini !!... Mon général ?

-Et Felger alors ?

-**QUOI** **!?** Comment ça Felger ?

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Walter entra.

-Mon général il est 8H45, votre briefing avec SG-4 va commencer tout les membres sont à côté,

-Euhh, oui merci Walter

-Carter ?

-Passez dans mon labo après le briefing.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_Alors ?_


	6. Pire que l'autre boulet !

**J'ai été sympa et j'ai donc posté un chapitre plus long ! Les reviews sont toujours super !! Merci ! Merci ! J'adore vos réactions !! Ça ne devrait pas trop geindre en plaintes cette fois ci !**

**Ellana poste la suite de La Rivière des Âmes !**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

O'Neill passa juste la porte et alla s'assoir sur le tabouret en face de Sam.

-Ah ! Carter, oui donc à propos de cette histoire avec Felger.

-Mon général, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que vous passiez tant de votre temps dans la salle vidéo.

-Non, non, stop Carter, je ne veux pas m'embrouiller cette fois ! Répondez juste aux questions.

-Comme vous voulez.

-Pete et vous c'est..

-Oui, fini

-Et vous êtes avec Felger alors ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Vous avez cherchez ça où ! Pourquoi j'irais me caser avec ce scientifique maladroit, bon il est brillant, mais il fantasme tout le temps sur moi non ?

-Là je ne comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi l'embrasser alors ? Enfin pour ma part c'était pas un baiser ça ! C'était..horrible !

-Monsieur ?

-Désolé je m'égare ! C'est juste que vous êtes un peu contradictoire là ! Vous l'incitiez même a venir et il vous a malaxé, désolé mais il n'y a pas d'autres mots, il vous a carrément malaxé la fesse !

-Vous rigolez ! Il m'a carrément sauté dessus ! Il a tenté et je dis bien tenté de m'embrasser parce que après je l'ai mis a la porte !

-Non, non, non, Carter ne mentez pas, pas à moi ! Je vous ai vu le draguer ! Vous savez le fait que vous allez vous amouracher du dernier des cons ça me touche mais alors que vous me mentiez a propos de ça, c'est pire Carter !

-Attendez, vous me voyez vraiment avec ce type, je suis d'accord que avec Pete j'étais déjà à la limite, mais là c'est Felger !

-Bon sang ! Je vous ai vu !

-Ben alors vous n'avez pas vu la même chose que moi !

-On n'a qu'à voir la bande vidéo !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Le colonel et lui n'étaient pas allés loin, juste en salle vidéo, ils s'étaient installés l'un à coté de l'autre et Carter regardait, elle semblait captiver.

La vidéo défilait, et plus ça avançait, plus Carter avait l'air crédible dans son histoire de « je ne sais rien du tout », pas la peine regardez cette vidéo une deuxième fois autant porter attention à autre chose, autrement dit Carter.

Felger était en train de de malaxer la fesse de Carter, c'était à partir de là qu'il avait arrêter de regarder la vidéo.

Felger et Carter était toujours en _action_ jusqu'à ce que la vidéo se coupe brusquement qu'on revoie Carter travailler sur un artéfact quelconque à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-C'est normal ça ?

-C'est une coupure, quelqu'un a fait un montage !Si vous vouliez qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous franchement il y a mieux !

-Vous préférez quoi que je vous saute dessus ou que je vous donne la solution miracle ?

-La solution qu'on cherche depuis 8 ans ?? C'est vous qui dites ça ! Je suis sûre que c'est un coup monté ! Oui voilà, vous vous êtes dit tien sa fait longtemps que je me suis pas tapé un bon coup allez pourquoi pas Carter ! En grand macho ça devait être en gros ce que vous pensiez !! Et op ! Voilà j'ai roulé une jolie petite pelle à Carter et je pourrais m'en vanter pour le reste de mon existence !

-Je vous signale que vous auriez pu faire exactement la même chose et avoir pour but de me rendre jaloux ! Et niveau manque affectif vous êtes au même point que moi ! En plus vous êtes mieux placée que moi pour savoir comment truquer une vidéo !

-En fait, quelqu'un est vraiment plus doué que nous pour faire ça !

-Vous ne pensez pas à Felger quand même !

-Si, il a eu un diplôme rien que pour trucage et montage de film en tout genre.

-Lui ? Sérieusement ?

-Je vous assure !

-Et quel intérêt il aurait à faire un truc pareil il est raide dingue de vous.

-Qu'en savez vous ?!

-Arrêtez ! Ça se voit ! En plus un jour il m'a demandé comment il pourrait réussir à vous séduire en moins de 10 minutes.

-Pourquoi en moins de 10 minutes ?

-Aucune idée.

Jack la regardait maintenant d'un air bizarre. Ils avaient changés de position et Jack était assis sur la table tandis qu'elle était plus confortablement installer dans sa chaise.

-Quoi ?

-Une jolie petite pelle ? C'était bien alors ?

Elle sourit et tourna de l'œil. Il la fixait encore. Elle se leva, s'approcha lentement. Elle était près. Très près. Elle sourit, un comble que la salle de vidéo surveillance n'aie pas de surveillance vidéo !

Encore plus près. Trop d'impatience pour le général qui attrapa les lèvres de Sam dans un geste très sensuel par rapport à l'endroit où ils étaient ! Le baiser s'approfondit encore, et encore, et encore jusqu'à ce que..

-Salut Joe ! Je voulais te..

Malgré l'intrus la séparation des officiers ne fut pas rapide ! Alors que Felger était presque paralysé devant cette scène. On aurait dit qu'il avait surpris ses parents entrain de faire l'amour dans sa chambre.

-Merde Felger ! J'en ai vraiment marre là ! Pire que l'autre boulet !

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**


	7. 0H00 : révélation

**Donc voilà le dernier chapitre !! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne fin. J'aime pas écrire la fin c'est jamais marrant de toute façon ! Je sais, je sais c'est pas long.**

**Voilà :D **

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Jack et Sam avaient quittés la base. Après le regard désespéré de Felger. Il avait enfin dû réaliser qu'avec les femmes il n'avait plus aucune chance !

En tout cas avec Sam c'était de mieux en mieux, après le baiser, Felger avait été un peu bégayant et ils en avaient profiter pour sortir de la base.

_-Merde Felger ! J'en ai vraiment marre là ! Pire que l'autre boulet !_

_-Mmm..quel boulet ?_

_-Ben, Pete là !_

_Felger les fixaient un peu trop là !_

_-Felger dites vous n'avez jamais vu des gens s'embrasser ?_

_-Non..euh..enfin si mais..c'est que..je ne pensais pas que..vous et..elle_

_-Comment ça lui et moi ?_

_-Bon Felger on ne veux pas vous faire de peine mais les fantasmes sont fait pour être brisés !_

_-Mais..non..voyons ne croyez pas que.._

_-Felger c'est bon_

_La porte claqua._

Maintenant c'était bon tout allait être parfait ! Ils étaient allongés sur son lit. Gros fantasme ! Elle riait. Lui aussi. Tout d'un coup,il redevint sérieux. C'était la révélation. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça.

Sam avait arrêter de rire et le regardait en souriant.

-Un problème ?

-Une folle envie

Rapide, Jack se plaqua contre elle plaçant ses avant bras au niveau de ses oreilles et commença par toucher tendrement ses lèvres. Elle ouvrait déjà sa bouche. Plus, toujours plus de passion. Le désir les brûlait. Les langues, se touchèrent, les séparations n'étaient que brèves. Ils se dévoraient .

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Teal'c et Daniel étaient rentrés depuis peu et discutaient au mess.

-Felger ! Felger ! Venez !

-Ah vous êtes revenus !?

-Oui, et alors dites nous !

-Votre plan a très bien fonctionner, ils s'embrassaient dans la salle vidéo. Ça a été pour moi un supplice atroce !

-Vous n'avez pas dû faire grand chose, si ?

-J'ai dû dire au général que j'allais me marier avec le colonel et qu'il était inviter chez moi ! Quelle humiliation !

-Vous auriez pu trouver quelque chose de plus simple non !?

-Je ne vois pas trop quoi docteur !

-Et là ils sont où ?

-Chez le général O'Neill.

-AhhAhh

Grand sourire chez l'archéologue !

-C'est bon Felger, Teal'c va vous passer toutes ses figurines de Star Wars !

-C'est bon je n'en veux même plus ça m'a trop dégouté !

-Comme vous voudrez !

Felger changea de table. Il était vraiment dans un état ! Mais au moins il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux autres !

-Franchement T'eal'c je n'en revient pas ! Enfin ils sont ensemble ! Au bout de 8 ans.

On aurait dû essayé ça plus tôt !

-Je vous avais dit que mon plan était infaillible Daniel Jackson .

-Heureusement qu'ils ne savent rien de tout cela !

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Voilà c'est la fin-merci encore pour les reviews ! Je m'éclatait à les lire !**

**Et je ne sais pas si vous avez tiltez sur le fait que la fic était au début basé sur les heures, mais j'en avais marre de dire l'heure alors j'ai arrêter ! **


End file.
